Blocked isocyanate compounds which react at elevated temperature with compounds containing active hydrogen atoms to produce three-dimensional or networked polymers by forming crosslinks between preformed molecules are known and are described, for example in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. XIV/2, pages 61-70, or in Z. W. Wicks, Jr., Progress in Organic Coatings 9, 3-28 (1981). For example, liquid and powder coating compositions, adhesives, rigid and moldable plastics and foams comprising, among other things, a blocked isocyanate-based compound have been employed in almost every manufacturing industry. Conventional blocking agents for isocyanate compounds include phenols, caprolactam, oximes and CH-acid compounds such as acetoacetic acid esters and malonic acid dialkyl esters.
Blocked isocyanate-based compound have been used in combination a wide variety of polyols to produce polyurethanes. Such polyurethanes can be formed into rigid and flexible foamed articles, sheets, high density sheets and articles of various shapes. Moreover, the light stability of such polyurethanes makes them extremely useful in liquid and powder coatings, as well as being useful in other applications where light stability is desirable.
Although blocked isocyanate-based compounds are known, the various manufacturing industries which employ the same are continually searching for new compounds of this type.